Wishes
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Five drabbles written for Misty's LJ challenge.


Here's my response for the challenge Misty posted. I had so much fun writing this, I really tried my best despite my bust schedule.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

_**Wishes**_

**Parachutes and Airplanes- David Archuleta**

Kisa thought that he could be satisfied with those stolen glances.

Yukina was like a breath of fresh air, young and full of energy. Kisa had fun watching him though a little bit infuriated with his high school girl charmer persona. Kisa's simple infatuation turned into an addiction, something that he couldn't resist.

The thought of knowing Yukina better made Kisa's hopes high, although, he himself was certain of the small chances.

Kisa had been busily checking his author's story boards when his phone vibrated.

_See you later, same place, and same time. – Yukina_

A blush crept its way on Kisa's cheeks. The simple message made Kisa felt like he was ten feet off the ground.

**The Only Exception- Paramore**

Ten years ago, ever since that incident with Ritsu's first love, he swore that he would never fall in love again.

Love never came across in his mind within those years, he only strived to focus on his career and his future. Not even the arranged engagement with An-chan was enough to make Ritsu have second thoughts on his oath of not falling in love.

"Onodera," Ritsu heard a familiar voice.

"Takano-san…" he only muttered in surprise.

"You forgot to bring an umbrella."

"Oh…"

As they walked through the rain, Ritsu could feel his heart throbbing fast. Strange feelings welled up in his chest as he recalled the memories. It was undeniable that only Takano could make Ritsu feel the things that he felt ten years ago. No one else but him got Ritsu swept off his feet, only Takano was able to make Ritsu's heart flutter.

In every step they took, Ritsu was already thinking about the chances of falling in love _again._

**The Climb- Miley Cyrus**

Ritsu had tried his best to defy all odds of him being a successful editor. In his former job, Ritsu was accused of riding in his father's coat tails. It pained Ritsu to hear those anguish comments that discriminated his own capabilities and editing skills.

His hard- work wasn't being recognized by his co-workers; even though he knew that his books were higher in terms of sales than those of the other companies. Ritsu wanted to find himself, he wanted to get out of his father's shadow.

It may have been an abrupt decision but Ritsu quit his job.

He stared at the white sheet of application form. Even though Ritsu was having doubts, he decided to continue proving his self- worth and to prove that those people were mistaken.

Without further hesitation, Ritsu grabbed the pen and began filling up the application form for Marukawa. Ritsu knew that his own battle had begun.

**Style- Kana Nishino**

Chiaki had always loved the star studded sky.

He loved the unusual sparkle that he saw in stars and the brightness that always made him wonder with imagination.

When he was a kid, every night he would always try to find the second star to the right in hopes to have an adventure in Never Land. It was silly and it almost made him cry when Hatori said that he was being stupid yet it was still mystery for him whenever he found Hatori accompanying him in star gazing.

There was a soft rustle. "The stars look so wonderful tonight," Hatori said as he sat beside Chiaki.

"Yeah," Chiaki said with a smile as he stared straight into Hatori's eyes.

The circumstances had changed between the two of them. Chiaki's smile didn't fade, now his sky was Hatori and Hatori's eyes would always be his stars.

**At the Beginning- Richard Marx and Leona Lewis**

Takano never thought that he would fall for his kouhai who confessed randomly.

It was unexpected how Ritsu changed him and made him less lonely. The times they spent together made Takano love Ritsu even more.

Ten years after their horrible break up, Takano was surprised to see the change in Ritsu's personality. Gone was that naïve and innocent Ritsu and was replaced by a cantankerous one.

In time he realized that his Ritsu was still the same inside.

During Ritsu's first day at Marukawa, they were strangers. Takano wasn't expecting to fall in love with the same person without knowing it, yet there was something about Ritsu that drew Takano near to him.

"Takano-san, I'm telling you that we already need the story boards of your author," Ritsu mumbled continuously. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" Annoyed and furious, Takano could only stare at his former lover.

"I'm listening," he only replied before plastering his infamous smirk.

Ritsu stood by him before, and Takano knew that it would take a little push for them to bring back what they've lost. The current Ritsu might be a little more difficult to deal with but that didn't matter to him.

Still, Takano wanted to keep going.


End file.
